


Between What is Said and Not Meant

by deathofthestars



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Orders, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Slut, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Programing, Workshop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Tony has a bad habit of not sleeping for far longer than he should when one of his lovers is on a mission. Over the years Steve has developed a particular way of dealing with the problem. While adjusting to their new relationship, Bucky stubles upon them in the act.When Steve asks Bucky to look after thier other lover while he's on a mission, some issues occur.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square S1 - Miscommunication)





	Between What is Said and Not Meant

Bucky was standing at the workshop door frozen in place. Steve had come down right after they had gotten back from their mission when Jarvis had told him that Tony hadn’t slept in more than 48 hours. Bucky had made some sandwiches for him and Steve’s traditional post mission dinner, but when Steve didn’t come to get any Bucky decided to bring them to Steve. He had come down to the workshop with a tray full of food expecting to find Steve still trying to coax Tony out of his engineering stupor, but instead he found the two of them tangled together. 

The sounds should have been Bucky’s first clue, but he had ignored the slapping he’d heard when he stepped out of the elevator. Bucky took several steps before looking up and freezing. Through the clear glass walls of the workshop Bucky could see Steve thrusting hurriedly up between Tony’s spread legs. One of Steve’s hands were helping to hold up Tony’s leg which was splayed as wide as the engineer could go and resting on top of the work desk where Steve was holding Tony down with the blond’s other hand. Steve’s hips were pistoling so fast the the slapping of his balls against Tony’s ass sounded more like a machine than sex. Tony was moaning constantly, words seeming to have escaped him. Steve’s breath was coming hard and fast raising into a groan of ecstasy. 

Bucky’s cock instantly filled and began to ache with the desire to be pounding into the engineer’s sloppy hole or Steve’s hot mouth, but they weren’t there yet. Sure they had been on a few dates all together and separately. Bucky had even had sex with each of them individually, but he was still finding his place in Steve and Tony’s already established relationship and this was clearly something for the two of them. Bucky’s flesh hand came down to cup his dick through the fabric of his jeans as he stepped back into the elevator. 

“Jarvis, my floor please.” Bucky whispered. 

The doors closed silently, but the echo of the slap of Steve and Tony’s love making seemed to reverberate in Bucky’s ears.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bucky was having a horrible day. The Winter Soldier programming was so close to the surface that Bucky couldn’t tell where it began and his consciousness ended. He hated days like these. When it was like this, he would just stay locked away on his floor where no one could see his weakness and take advantage of how easy it would be to turn a suggestion into an order. 

“Sergeant Barnes.” Jarvis quietly inquired. “Captain Rogers would like to speak to you.” 

“Not today, Jarvis.” Bucky husked out, his voice gruff from disuse. 

“He says it’s urgent.” Jarvis replied with far too much sympathy for a strand of code. 

“Fine.” 

He knew Steve wouldn’t give up until he was allowed to speak with him. Bucky waited in the darkness, glaring at the elevator and waiting for Steve to come down. The ding of the elevator echoed around the space. The light seemed to invade the darkness of Bucky’s floor like a miasma as Steve stepped out. 

“Bucky?” Steve called out hesitantly. 

“Over here, Stevie.” Bucky gruffed from his secluded corner. 

Steve slowly made his way in the direction Bucky’s voice had come from, stumbling slightly when the elevator doors closed and plunged the space into darkness again. Steve reached out blindly as he got closer to Bucky until the former assassin’s metal hand reached out and clasped the blonde’s, their fingers weaving together. Steve bent down and somehow managed to curl around the brunette in a way that would have made Bucky lash out if it had been anyone other than his blonde lover. 

“Bad day?” Steve whispers against Bucky’s forehead. 

Bucky only grunted in affirmation. Steve wrapped his arms tighter around the other super soldier almost as if he was trying to hold him together by sheer force of will. Bucky melted into the blonde’s arms. He was always safe here. Even the scattered bits of the Winter Soldier programing recognized the security Steve offered. They sat there in silence for a long time before Steve finally spoke again. 

“Bucky, I hate to do this now, but I need you to do something for me.” 

Bucky made some sort of questioning sound in his throat, encouraging his lover to continue. 

Steve left a light kiss on the top of Bucky’s head. “I’m headed out on a mission this afternoon with Clint and Nat. I’m not sure when we’ll be back. So, I need you to take care of yourself and Tony just like I would. Can you do that?” 

Bucky nodded slightly. Yes, he could do that. Take care of Tony just like Steve did. 

The image of the scene he witnessed between his two lovers the last time Steve had returned from a mission came unbidden to Bucky’s mind. Yes, just like Steve did.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tony wasn’t sure how long he has been down in his workshop when the tap tap tap of Bucky’s metal hand against one of the work benches finally broke through the fog of invention filling Tony’s mind. 

“Good,” Bucky said when Tony finally looked up from his work to meet the other brunet’s eyes. “you’ve been down here for almost three days, Tony. It's time to come up stairs, eat something, and get some sleep.” 

Tony paused, his brain trying to catch up with what Bucky was saying. 

“Is Steve back yet?” Tony asked.

Bucky’s smirk fell slightly. “No.”

“Oh.” Tony sulked. 

Bucky pushed off the table where he was hunched over and made his way closer to Tony.

“I miss him too.” Bucky said. 

The former assassin reached out to touch Tony’s jaw affectionately, but froze when his skin met Tony’s. 

Tony saw the man’s eyes dilate and a fog seemed to fill them. This wasn’t completely his lover anymore. 

“Bucky?” He asked. 

Before Tony knew what was happening the table in front of them was cleared and Tony was pressed face down against it. Tony heard a rip before cold air was brushing against his bare thighs. 

“Wha-Oh!” Tony moaned as a metal finger circled his hole teasingly. “Bucky, what are you-?”

Bucky growled, his finger just beginning to teasingly push into Tony’s hole before moving back to circling his rim. 

“Buck.” Tony huffed. “Lube. We need some lube.” 

Bucky didn’t seem to be listening. Tony didn’t hear a drawer being opened or the familiar sounds of Bucky trying to find the lube that Tony always kept handy for when one of his super soldier boyfriends decided that workshop sex was required immediately. Instead Tony felt the wet heat of a tongue join the cold metal at his rim. 

Tony couldn’t help but moan as Bucky lapped at his ass, the tip of the other man’s tongue pressing into his opening before pulling back just like the man’s finger had done. It didn’t take long before Tony was a sobbing mess, begging Bucky to just get on with it already. To fill him with something. Tony didn’t really care what at that point so long as it filled the aching emptiness growing inside him. The former assassin’s tongue fucked in and out of Tony’s hole with one of his fingers, but it wasn’t enough. Tony wanted more. More fingers, more anything.

Bucky’s finger pulled away, leaving Tony adamantly begging for more despite the tongue still pushing in and out of his ass. 

“Bucky, come on.” Tony pleaded, but the other brunet didn’t move. 

Tony reached back, thinking to take matters into his own hands, literally, but Bucky’s flesh hand snapped both of Tony’s wrists flush against the small of his back. Tony pulled and twisted to no avail. A litany of curses cascaded from his mouth. This was both the advantage and disadvantage of being the only partner without super strength. Being restrained was always a huge turn on for Tony, but sometimes the boys took too long in giving Tony what he wanted and Tony ached to just do it himself.

The familiar click of the lube bottle was the only warning Tony got before a stream of cold gel began to slide down his ass. 

“Ah, James! Come on!” Tony cried, the cold liquid slipping down sensitive skin only making him more desperate, but there was still no answer from the brunet. 

Two metal fingers swiped through the mess and pushed into Tony’s hole along with the next thrust of Bucky’s tongue. A shocked shout slipped from Tony’s mouth before the fingers started spreading him wider, feeling around for Tony’s prostrate when they weren’t scissoring to stretch his ass. 

Tony nearly sobbed when they found it, his hips trying uselessly to find friction for his hard cock against the smooth work table. Finally Bucky pulled his fingers away leaving Tony’s now sopping hole empty and clenching around nothing. The smaller man tried thrusting back, but the hand restraining his wrists only tightened, holding him more firmly against the table. 

“Please, James. I need your cock. Please.” Tony heard the zipper of Bucky’s pants being undone before finally the blunt head of his lover’s cock pressed against his entrance. “Please fuck me.” 

Tony sobbed in relief when Bucky began pushing in, the other man not stopping until Bucky’s balls were flush against Tony’s ass. The fabric of Bucky’s pants rubbed harshly against Tony’s thighs, making the sensations come into higher focus. 

“God, Doll, your ass is so always so tight. Just want to fucking fill it all day.” Bucky’s Brooklyn drawl sneaking into his speech just like Steve’s did when they were fucking. 

Tony sighed, both from finally having what he wanted and the reassurance that Bucky was still there. Still in control of the Winter Soldier even if the assassin had been the one to start this encounter. 

“Fucking, give it it me, Buck. Fuck me till I can’t stand it.” 

Bucky didn’t waste any more time before he pulled out and started thrusting like there was no tomorrow. 

Tony didn’t know how long they had been going at it or how many times either of them had come when he heard the door to the workshop open. All he knew was that his voice had turned horse from moaning long ago and he was so blissed out from orgasm after orgasm he could barely think. The only thing that was keeping him on his feet was the never ceasing thrusts of his boyfriend and the hard table beneath him.

Steve opened his mouth to ask something, but Tony couldn’t hear whatever it was over the desperate wail that escaped him as Bucky hit that special spot inside him again. 

“What was that, Stevie? I couldn’t hear you over this whore.” Tony moaned at Bucky’s words. “His mouth is so filthy. If you want to talk to me, Stevie, you should just go ahead and get your dick wet.”

“Bucky, what do you think you’re doing?” Steve asked, a flush slowly creeping up his cheeks. 

“Oh”, Bucky groaned as his cock stilled inside Tony’s tight ass. Tony could feel the other brunet spill inside him and moaned obscenely. Bucky remained still inside him for another moment before beginning to thrust again, the pitch of the slap of skin on skin changing with his come slipping out from where they were joined. His cock hadn’t gotten soft since they started however long ago and Tony had no idea how many more times his lover could come. 

“You told me to take care of Tony as you would”, Bucky said breathlessly, “Tony didn’t come up to bed last night or the night before, so I’m doing what you do, Stevie, fucking some sense into him.” 

Tony moaned as the former assassin slipped a cold metal finger next to his thrusting cock, his abused rim protesting the intrusion slightly. 

“Or, well I guess I’m fucking something into him anyway. Don’t quite know how much sense is getting in too.” Bucky snarked. 

“This is not what I meant when I told you that.” Steve sighed. 

Bucky huffed. “Unfortunately that’s not how The Soldier heard it and, well, I wasn’t too inclined to argue.” Bucky’s his snapped against Tony’s ass again. 

Steve seemed to take that into consideration. 

“Fine.” He said before walking somewhere out of Tony’s line of sight. 

The smaller man couldn’t hear anything beyond the obscene squelch of each of Bucky’s trusts inside of him. He closed his eyes, drinking in the delicious over stimulation as Bucky just kept going and going. 

The sharp clang of metal hitting the floor caused Tony’s eyes to fly open again. 

“Continue.” Steve said perched on a stool right in front of them, hand already dipping down to undo his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. Come read. the rest of my fics on here and I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)


End file.
